Where Did My Hands Go?
by KHoobs
Summary: Um, hehehe. Random people getting turned into random animals. And, no, Inuyasha isn't being turned into a dog, you silly mongooses! RR, rated for language. Halfheartedly renewed.
1. I'm Bored!

**Where Did My Hands Go?**

**Disclaimer: I really, really wanna own the Inu gang in this story. But I don't. I do, however, own the ebil, but original characters, and the twisted and demented plot and idea.**

**Summary: The Inu gang and friends are turned into animals!.:gasp:.What will happen? Anything I want!**

**A/N: I don't know if this is an original idea or not. Meaning, I don't know if someone else has done this already, but I was sitting in my recliner with a fever and the idea suddenly sprang into my head. Maybe it was the fever...**

* * *

Chapter One: I'm Bored!

A squirrel demon was laying on her back, staring up at the sky, half-listening to her friend ramble on and on about ladybugs. It was the middle of summer, and it was sweltering. The two had nothing to do, and it was still early in the day. The squirrel demon, named Murasaki, rolled over onto her stomach and tried to think of something her and her friend, a very powerful cat demon named Torahoshi, could do that day. Suddenly Murasaki sprang up, smiling brightly.

"What is it, Mura? Are you going for a swim?" Torahoshi raised an eyebrow.

"No, you silly mongoose! I thought of an idea! Come down to the river with me, and I'll tell you about it!" Mura skipped down the hill to the river that she and Tora had built a house by.

"Fine...But what's a mongoose?" Tora said, following a bit more slowly. When the two demon friends were finally together and Mura had stopped bouncing on her heels and chattering from excitement (She's a squirrel-demon, remember!), she started to reveal her (ebil! o.o) plot to the cat demon. Tora had been running her clawed fingers through her tiger hair, but stopped when it seemed that Mura had reached the point.

"Turn random people into random animals? Why?" Mura just grinned more.

"Because it's fun!" Tora fell over all anime-styled like. XD

OoOElsewhereOoO

"Kaaa-gooo-meee! I'm boooored! Do you have anything I can do?" Shippou whined. The group of five had taken the day off, deciding to spend it resting the the shade of a large tree by a river. Inuyasha and Miroku were sleeping, Sango was reading a book that Kagome had brought for her, and Kagome was trying to catch up on some homework. Shippou had had fun splashing around in the river shallows for about two hours, then he tried to entertain himself by seeing how far he could throw random river stones, and since then had been trying to find other things to do. Kagome sighed, becoming frustrated with the kitsune.

"Shippou, let me see if I have any crayons in my bag." Kagome dug through the yellow bag that seemed to defy reality. She frowned, and grabbed something. In her hands was a box with a slightly mushy mix of several colours, now one ugly mix.

"Sorry..It looks like the crayons melted. I guess you'll have to find something else to occupy you. I'm really sorry...I'll buy you some more as soon as I can!" Smiling softly at the dejected child in front of her, and went back to her work. Inuyasha was twitching in his sleep, much like a dog does. Shippou walked away, head drooping pitifully. Kagome felt really bad, but there really wasn't anything she could have done about it, so she tried not to dwell on it long.

The book that Kagome had brought from her time for Sango was...interesting. It was a love story, set in a time of war. A woman was a healer in an army, sent to a strange place called Germany. She fell in love with a soldier, who had been seriously wounded, and was now the one man she was trying to save from death. Apparently, this war the book talked about really happened, or 'will happen,' as Kagome put it. Sango decided that she liked the book, and had been spending all of her free time lately reading it.

Miroku and Inuyasha were enjoying their naps...Well...Inuyasha was. Miroku was dreaming, and they weren't the nicest of dreams.

OoOMiroku's DreamOoO

Miroku was walking through a field full of bright red flowers. He seemed to be lost, but it seemed like a nice place to be lost in. Just a peaceful, quiet field, full of lovely flowers with Sango's face in the centers. Yup. Nice place to be. Suddenly, Miroku felt sleepy.

'Weird..I'm dreaming, yet I feel so..sleepy...' And, without holding that thought, Miroku fell over on a patch of Sango flowers, snoring softly. He curled up, a smile on his features. Suddenly, several hundred slaps were heard. Miroku woke up (in his dream) with a start.

"The flowers! They slapped me!" The dream Miroku screamed (like a girl) in horror. "They're coming to get me!" He screamed again (like a girl) as the flowers he had slept on unrooted themselves and ran after him, all carrying small versions of the real Sango's Hiraikotsu.

OoOEnd Miroku's DreamOoO

Kagome raised a brow as Miroku's face twitched in his sleep. Not wanting to think about what he was dreaming, she went back to figuring out a math problem.

'_I hate school so much...Especially math. Who's ever going to use this again? I think the only people who use it every day of their lives are math teachers and the poor students they torture with it..._' Kagome frowned. '_Why are we doing this again? Haven't we already done the pythagorean theorm enough? Who cares about right triangles that much anyway? I could stay in the Fuedal Era forever if it would mean escaping math...Math has even less meaning here than it does in the future, which means I could go through life and never have to deal with another hypotoneus!_'

All of a sudden, Kagome dropped her pencil with a yelp. Her hands! They were paws!

* * *

**Me: Nuu! Not the paws! Anything but the paws .:faints:. I know that was uber short, but I wanted to stop it there.**

**Tora: Just, please, tell her if it sucked as much as she thinks it does!**

**Mura: She really does think it sucks..Why does my name have to shorten into "village" when Tora's actually goes with her name when her's is shortened? That's not fair. .:pout:.**

**Me: n.n' Please, review!**

**NOTES:**

**Tora's tiger hair: That means her hair is gingerish with black stripes. Tiger hair, like mine is going to be in a couple months n.n**

**The war in Sango's book: WWII. I hate WWII. I'm sick of hearing about it.**

**Miroku's dream: Yeah. Uh, based off the scene in The Wizard of Oz. Kinda. My friend told me I should have Miroku run off to an emerald city, too. I thwapped her.**

**Pthagorean theorm: .:shrug:. It's what we're doing in math right now. For about the third year running. -.-'**

**PLEASE R/R .:beg:.**


	2. Nice Ears, Kagome!

**Where Did My Hands Go?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Nothing do I own.**

**Mura: Owns nothing, she does.**

**Tora: Thinking them crazy, I am.**

**A/N: Well...Hmmm...What can I say? I got bored. And then my old laptop melted (literally...completely fried.) And I got a new one. And then I stared at this story for awhile and said to myself, Self, I remember starting on a second chapter...where is it? On my flashdrive? Nope. Oh, yeah, the old computer. Well, I happened to have backupdiscs. Then I found it. And decided to finish at least the second chapter, see what kind of reaction I get to it. So here ya go, don't say I never give you anything.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Nice Ears, Kagome!

Inuyasha woke when Kagome yelped. He sat up and looked at her.

"Kagome! What happened to you? You...You're a..." But he couldn't finish his statement, because laughter burst out of him at the sight before him. Kagome sat amongst her school books, shivering. She had been turned into a black rabbit! She opened her eyes, which she had closed when she noticed that her hands were not normal. She looked to Inuyasha with tear filled eyes.

"What? What happened to me? What am I?" Kagome asked, furry bottom bunny lip quivering. By now, Inuyasha had calmed his laughter enough to face her.

Swallowing another bout of laughter, Inuyasha did his best to talk to Kagome with a straight face. "Um..Well, Kagome, you see...You're a..a...Well, let me just say this..Nice ears, Kagome!" Kagome screeched and ran to the river, looking at her reflection in the clear water. She wimpered when she saw the long ears and the other lapine features and crept back to a laughing Inuyasha, tears running down her face.

Seeing her tears, Inuyasha stopped laughing and asked, "Kagome! What's wrong? I'm sure that's just a temporary spell...And if it's not, I'll find the person who did it and I'll make them change you back!" Suddenly, Sango looked up from her book, and Miroku woke up from his nap, and they looked at Kagome, crying on the ground and Inuyasha kneeling in front of her.

"Kagome! What happened to you? Inuyasha! How could you let this happen to her?" Sango then proceded to whap Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu. He held his arms up to protect his head.

Fending off the attacks, he yelled, "Hey! What are you hitting me for! It took you nearly fifteen minutes to even look up from that damn book you were reading and see that anything was wrong! I don't know what happened to her! Egh, stop hitting me, woman!" While Inuyasha and Sango were scuffling, Miroku had gone over to talk with the bunniefied Kagome. He looked at her worriedly.

"Lady Kagome! Are you okay? Do you know what happened at all?" He picked up the sobbing rabbit and set her on his lap, trying to stop her tears. Suddenly, Kagome looked at Miroku's face in horror.

"M-m-miroku! Um...Y-you're t-t-turning into a-a-" But someone interrupted her.

"Miroku! You're turning into a ferret. Stop, please." Shippou reentered the chaotic scene munching on a fruit he had found. He looked calmly at Inuyasha and Sango, who had stopped in mid-whap to look at Miroku.

Sure enough, the monk's hands were shrinking down into paws, his face elongating and turning furry. Within seconds, Kagome was sitting on the ground next to a white ferret with violet eyes, sobbing loudly. Sango frowned and knelt down next to them, placing a hand gently on both Kagome's and Miroku's backs. Miroku took this touch to scurry up her arm and settle, shivering, on her shoulder.

Kagome started crying and crawled up into Sango's lap, closing her eyes tightly. Inuyasha frowned, looking almost worried.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome looked up at him, shivering like Miroku had been before he started nuzzling Sango's neck and getting away with it. She crawled off of Sango's lap and put her front paws up on Inuyasha's legs, big, fat bunny tears leaking out of her eyes. Inuyasha picked her up gently, still frowning. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find out what is going on and get you back to normal." Kagome sniffled quietly and her tears stopped. Inuyasha smiled gently and was about to speak again when a shriek was heard. He turned to see Sango bolt up, clawing at her shirt in a panicked way, screaming. Seconds later, a ferret head popped out of the back of her shirt, at her neck. Miroku scampered out of her shirt and jumped down to the ground, running and hiding behind Shippou.

Sango looked thunderous but sighed and sat back down heavily, pressing a hand to her forehead. "What are we going to do, Inu...yasha...?" She faltered in her speech, looking at him oddly. "Um...Inuyasha.."

He looked at her, scowling. "What?" Apparently he didn't notice the tail growing suddenly.

"Erm...how long have you had a tail?" His eyes widened and he looked behind him.

"Since now...I.." But he was interrupted with a loud pop, and in his place was standing a very confused looking white wolf. Trembling, he looked down at his body. In dismay, he threw his head up, screaming. "ANYTHING BUT A WOOOLF!"

OoOElsewhere, on top of a hill nearbyOoO

Mura chuckled maniacally. "This is sooo much fun! I had such a good idea!" Tora was sitting up in a tree, watching the group down by the river.

"Mura, are they going to be okay? They will turn back to their regular selves, won't they?" To her dismay, Mura only shrugged. "Mura! You have to be able to fix them!"

"Why?" Mura jumped up into one of the lower branches, looking up at the cat demon curiously. She whimpered as a large branch came crashing down on her head.

"Because! You just randomly turned them into talking animals! That's wrong on so many levels!" Tora huffed and went back to watching the group, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, so you saw my note at the beginning. I decided to continue this. I don't know if I'll actually go farther than this, though. Depends. Oh well, enjoy, review, take a cookie on your way out.**


End file.
